Be My Valentine
by nikinou
Summary: The Big Day has finally arrived.


"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Stanley and Margaret have made to one another. May Stanley and Margaret, or Peggy and Stan, as we all know and love them, who will wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

The officiant, Ray, who was an old friend of Stan's from high school, was an ordained minister. He had been officiating interfaith and nondenominational weddings for past few years. He promised Stan that he would keep the ceremony centered on the two of them. He stood before them, appearing both unconventional and respectable. Ray incorporated Peggy and Stan's spiritual beliefs and blended elements from the couple's respective cultures.

Stan took the ring from his best man, his Uncle Bob, cleared his throat and spoke...

"I Stanley Joseph Rizzo, take you, Margaret Anne Olson to be my Wife.

To have and to hold,

in sickness and in health,

for richer or for poorer,

in joy and sorrow,

and I promise my love to you.

And with this ring,

I take you as my Wife,

for as long as we both shall live."

Stan slipped the gold band onto Peggy's finger. She looked at her finger, and the new gold band on it. It all felt so surreal. Then she looked up at Stan with a smile. Now it was her turn. Joan handed her the thick gold band. Peggy began...

"I Margaret Anne Olson, take you, Stanley Joseph Rizzo, to be my Husband.

To have and to hold,

in sickness and in health,

for richer or for poorer,

in joy and sorrow,

and I promise my love to you.

And with this ring,

I take you as my husband,

for as long as we both shall live."

Joan dabbed at her eyes, she was a sucker for romance. Even Don began to well up. Don glanced over at Sally. She would be the next young woman he would escort down the aisle. She looked so very beautiful, so grown up, with her shiny blond hair coiffed into an elegant chignon, pearl earrings and Betty's pearls around her neck. Her royal blue gown made her look so sophisticated, everyone remarked at her beauty, and her resemblance to Betty. Don was proud to have her at his side.

Stan broadly smiled at Peggy and whispered to Peggy "We did it!"

Ray addressed them both. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, and by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that, Stan swept Peggy into his arms and kissed her for probably longer than he should have, but he didn't care. This was their day. Finally, Peggy pulled away, not wanting to create a spectacle. Stan laughed and kissed her on her forehead. They turned to face their guests with big smiles. The library of the Columbia Club was adorned bouquet after bouquet of beautiful red roses. The chairs were lined up for guests in two sections, with a long white runner in between, leading to where Stan, Peggy and Ray stood, in front of a huge marble fireplace. The ceremony went exceptionally well. It felt formal, yet much more relaxed than in church, and when all was said and done, it was much better suited to both Peggy and Stan. Wedding guests filled the room. Stan's family was in the front row. They were all on their feet, and Stella was still crying, as she had for nearly the entire ceremony, her daughters and their families along side of her and behind her. Anita, Gerry and their three boys, all handsome in their blue suits with red roses tucked in their lapels, were in the front row on the bride's side, also on their feet and all wearing big smiles. However, as promised, Katherine did not show. Peggy grew wistful, seeing that her mother had dug in her heels.

Earlier in the day, while getting ready, with her hair up in hot rollers, sitting in a robe with nothing underneath but her bra, underpants and pantyhose, Peggy asked Anita in a small voice, "Did she...Is she coming?"

Anita HAD to tell her the truth. "No, Peggy. I'm sorry. But you know how she is. She is probably dying to be here, but she's just too stubborn. I asked her ten times today if she would change her mind. Nothing. Just ridiculous. Life is short."

Peggy tried to accept it, but was still hurt. She wanted her mother to be with her on her wedding day. As it was, her father was not there. She wondered, actually second-guessed, if they should have said anything at all. If they had just kept their news under their hats, Katherine would be here, celebrating with family and friends. Instead, Peggy would have to make excuses. What was she going to say to people? Peggy decided that she would just say that Katherine couldn't make it, she wasn't feeling right. It was the truth, but not necessarily the whole truth.

Stan looked at Peggy, seeing that she was becoming upset again about Katherine's absence. He reached for her hand. "It's ok, baby. She'll come around. Eventually. I promise. Let's enjoy the day, this is OUR day. You know I love you."

Peggy smiled at him, and realized that she did not want to feel sad on such a happy day. This was HIS day too. She wasn't going to let Katherine ruin that. "You're right, Stan. Let's have some fun!"

They walked down the aisle toward the doorway and took their place at the reception line. Joan fussed with Peggy's dress while her mother looked on, holding Kevin's hand. Guests filed out, hugging and kissing and congratulating the happy couple. As the guests were being lead to the ballroom for cocktails, Stan and Peggy had formal portraits taken. Peggy looked radiant. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes sparkled. Priscilla had absolutely worked her magic on her wedding gown. Peggy looked graceful and elegant, and her "condition" was not even noticeable. The soft peplum really did do the trick! At Peggy's (and Stella's and Don's) urging, Stan had gotten a haircut, not short, but his massive mane was definitely in control. His beard was also trimmed neatly. Peggy couldn't help but notice how unbelievably handsome he looked in his tuxedo. Black tie really suited him well. Although she loved Stan's usual relaxed sense of style, Peggy couldn't remember the last time she saw him looking so sharp.

This was a special, wonderful day, and Peggy resolved to enjoy every minute. After portraits were taken, and after Joan and Uncle Bob and the rest of the family members were announced, Peggy and Stan stood just outside the ballroom doorway, waiting for their cue.

The bandleader adjusted his microphone, "And now…here they are…being introduced for the first time as husband and wife…please give them a nice standing ovation…the new Mr. And Mrs., Stan and Peggy Rizzo! They entered the room to thunderous applause.


End file.
